Until the World Ends ENGLISH TRANSLATION BY ME
by Muinthel Eresse
Summary: A short family-FF. I will leave it up to you as to discover where Fíli and Kíli are and what is happening (or has happened). NO SLASH!


**Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I thought I give it a try at translating my German FF "Bis die Welt zugrunde geht" into English in order to address a wider range of people. :)**

**ooOoOoo**

**Until the World Ends**

"Fíli?" Kíli raised his hand before his face to shade his eyes from the bright light that was falling through an arched window. He looked to all sides but his big brother was nowhere to be seen. He stood alone in an unfamiliar hall whose roof was supported by massive stone pillars. Before and behind him archways led to more halls.

"Fíli!" Kíli's voice edged on desperation as he began running through the unfamiliar stone halls. Every one of them was lit by golden light that flowed through arched windows to his left. Kíli passed artful ornaments and huge statues of long forgotten dwarf-warriors, oblivious to their beauty. In this very moment he had only one concern.

"Fíli!" he cried out again with a tear glittering treacherously in the corner of his eye.

"Kíli?" suddenly a voice asked to his right, making Kíli stop abruptly and swivel his head in the direction the voice was coming from. Darkly a silhouette was defined against the light that was falling through the archway before which the figure stood. Kíli squinted at the bright light and the figure stepped into the shadow. Fíli!

Kíli ran to his brother and flung himself into Fíli's arms. "Fíli...", he sobbed and held him closely. Fíli returned the embrace and smiled down lovingly at Kíli. "Why are you crying, silly? I am right here."

Kíli buried his head in the furs covering Fíli's shoulders and allowed him to stroke his hair. "I thought I had lost you and would never see you again", Kíli muttered into the furs. Fíli lifted Kíli's head beneath the chin for him to look him in the eye. "I am your big brother. You cannot get rid of big brothers that easily." He gently wiped the tears from Kíli's cheeks. "It is my task to take care of you, right?"

Kíli smiled and pulled up his nose. Fíli freed himself from Kíli's embrace and motioned towards the lit gateway. "Come, there sure will be a lot to see and father will be there."

Kíli held his brother back by the arm. "Will it – will it hurt?"

"I will not allow anybody hurt you. Never again."

Satisfied, Kíli nodded having utter confidence in his brother, and together they stepped through the archway. They marvelled at the world that opened up before them. Their eyes met with wide green grasslands, that stretched almost to the horizon where a mountain chain with snow-copped peaks rose to the sky. The wind swept softly across the tall grass whispering words in an foreign melodic language. To their left they saw an enormous forest and from between the dark trunks rushed a brook whose water meandered through the grass and ran into a lake some hundred yards before them. A bird wheeled high above in the sky that Kíli's trained eye immediately recognized as a raven. Over the treetops that gently swayed in the wind the sun just had risen and its rays made the ruffled water sparkle with all the colours of the rainbow and got entangled in Fíli's golden hair.

Fíli glanced at Kíli who was hardly able to look his fill and smiled. "We could have laid eyes upon this much earlier but you had to investigate ever corner of these dull and dire halls first. I have been waiting for you for some time."

Kíli looked bashfully at the ground, though smiling. "I was trying to find you. I did not want to leave without you."

The two Dwarves turned around to take a last look at the desolate stone walls but had to learn that they had disappeared. A mighty iron gate whose wings stood wide open had taken their place. Artful adornments and ornaments made of gold, silver and mithril climbed up the archway and from the stronghold's inside before whose main gate they were standing merry voices and laughter reached them. Hammer blows of smiths and miners could be heard as a muffled echo in the deep.

"Are those..." Kíli did not finish the question.

"The Halls of Durin!" Fíli smiled and gave Kíli's shoulder a squeeze.

"May an old man join you?" asked a voice from behind and the two Dwarves spun round at its sound.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fíli and Kíli cried simultaneously. At first they were happy to see their uncle again but then they realized what that meant.

"You fell", Fíli noted sadly and bowed his head.

"We failed and disappointed you", Kíli said ashamed but Thorin shook his head and replied: "Much have you two done today but failing you did not. Without hesitation you stood before your fallen king and defended him with your last breath. I knew my time had come and we would be united here, otherwise I hardly could have borne to watch you fall. Despite many wounds and pierced by many an arrow you fought like Dwarves from the line you belong to."

With this Thorin reached out and drew his nephews into a tight embrace. "Disappointed? I have never been so proud of you in all my life."

When he loosened his grip on them again he was smiling. "Shall we?" Upright he strode forward towards the gate.

Kíli took his brother's hand and together they followed Thorin.

"Fíli?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Fíli smiled. "Until the world ends."

**ooOoOoo**

**Here we go, I hope you liked it and that I did not make all too much mistakes (regarding grammar and such) :) I would be ever grateful if you would let a review and tell me what I've done good and what needs improving, an author learns by making mistakes and lives from his readers. :)**


End file.
